The conventional cooler or ice box is one common solution to the need for storage and/or transportation of items to be cooled or kept cool relative to ambient temperature. A typical application for the conventional cooler is directed toward the desirability of having cool beverages at a remote location. The cooler is filled with a cooling source, such as ice, and the desired beverage(s), whether in cans, bottles, or other types of containers. The cooler satisfactorily insulates the items stored therein and thereby maintains the beverage(s) at a relatively cool temperature over the course of a day. However, the conventional cooler is nonetheless inconvenient in certain respects. For example, the conventional cooler is somewhat expensive to purchase; is relatively cumbersome to handle and store; and is typically unavailable for use on the spur of the moment. Thus, there exists room for improvement to known methods and apparatus for keeping items cooler than ambient temperature.